


帝弥托利的梦

by Helloluna



Series: 贝雷丝的神秘花园 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, F/M, Oral Fixation, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloluna/pseuds/Helloluna
Summary: 这天晚上，帝弥托利做了一梦。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: 贝雷丝的神秘花园 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806514
Kudos: 4





	帝弥托利的梦

这天晚上帝弥托利做了一个梦，梦里他的老师贝雷丝正骑在自己的腰上。他向上看去，她的老师雪白的脸颊微微泛红，薄荷绿色的眼睛充满爱意的看着他，她慢慢的解开自己的上衣，露出白嫩饱满的乳房，两颗粉色的乳头在空气中微微抖动。她的双手解开他的衬衫，俯下头来，亲吻他的嘴唇。他感受到她饱满温热的胸部摩擦着自己的胸膛，她的身体有诱人的乳香，她的嘴唇柔软又甜蜜。她的双手伸下去，解开他的裤子，抚摸他的挺立的阴茎。他转头含住她随意摆动的乳头，她发出一声愉悦的呻吟，手上加快了对阴茎的抚动。他的一只手揉捏着她柔软又敏感的乳房，另一只手伸去下面扯下她的短裤。他的手划过她湿热的穴口，轻轻的揉按着她的阴蒂。他的老师发出愉悦的呻吟，头颅向后仰，淡绿色的头发在空中划出美好的弧线。她挺胸将自己的乳房送进他的嘴里，手伸进他的头发里，轻轻的抚摸着他的头顶。  
她俯下身来，可爱的头移到自己的下腹，张开她诱人的粉色嘴唇含住自己的阴茎，湿热的舌头逗弄着自己的龟头。她含的有些辛苦，自己的阴茎对她的小嘴来说太大了。她很努力的含住更多的部分，手指包住阴茎的下半部分，上下的抖动。她晶莹的口水流出来，蘸湿了她的手和他的阴毛。  
她放开他的阴茎，帝弥托利有些失望的张开眼，看着她转过身去，把白嫩的臀部转过来，她湿润的，渗出滑液的粉色小穴在自己眼前轻轻的摇晃着，她转过头，从她的肩膀后面看过来，眼神羞涩又期待。  
帝弥托利低吼一声，把脸埋进她的小穴，用舌头伸进她的穴口，饥渴的舔舐着。他的老师仰头愉快的呻吟，她好香，好软，他伸手揉捏着她丰满的乳房，乳头，抚过她潮湿的腹部，感受她白嫩柔软的股瓣，他觉得他的阴茎硬的发痛，不断有粘液从头部渗出来。  
他觉得老师已经准备好了，他一手扶住自己的阴茎，对准她湿润滑腻的穴口，一手紧紧的握住她细嫩的腰肢，慢慢的插进去。他们两人一起发出快乐的呻吟，他的阴茎已经全部进入了老师的小穴中，她的高热又滑腻肉壁紧紧的包裹着自己的阴茎，他忍不住抽插起来，双手紧紧的掐住老师白嫩的腰肢，把她柔软饱满的臀瓣狠狠地撞向自己，让他的阴茎插入她身体更深处。老师开始发出愉悦的啜泣，他一边不断地深入她的身体，一边情不自禁的重复着说：“老师，我爱你！”他剧烈的抽插了一阵之后，她的老师的肉壁忽然收紧，她发出一声长长的，带有哭音的呻吟，他感觉到自己的阴茎被一股温热的液体冲击。他忍不住剧烈的抽插几次后，把自己深深送入她的深处，释放他所有的精液。  
他喘了几口气后，把老师翻转过来，老师淡绿色的头发半湿的黏在她的泛红的脸颊上，她绿色的眼睛微睁，睫毛抖动着，轻轻的喘着气。随后她张开眼睛，微笑的看着他，亲着他的脸，双手抱着他说：“我爱你，帝弥托利。”  
——————  
帝弥托利睁眼，坐起来，想起刚才的梦，感觉羞耻和内疚的心情要将他淹没了。他起身，换掉了自己一塌糊涂的内裤和床单，快速的铺好自己的床，穿好制服，带上蓝色的披风，一个认真礼貌的帝弥托利走出了他的房间。


End file.
